Ummi, Di Manakah Abi?
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: "Awas, jangan deket-deket Suzune! Dia ngga punya ayah!" / "Jangan-jangan dia anak haram!" / "Ummi, abi sebenarnya ada di mana?" / "..Tolong jangan salah paham ya, abi hanya ingin meraih cinta Ilahi,"


a/n: Assalammu'alaikum, ummu syauqi kembali hadir dengan oneshoot islami-nya ^^ Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu nasyid yang dipopulerkan oleh **Sekolah Hira **yang berjudul **Dimanakah Abi?**juga dari obrolan abu syauqi yang curhat ingin ikut berjuang ke Mesir dan eng-ing-eng, lahirlah fanfic ini ^^a

Btw, tolong jangan salah paham ya dalam membaca fanfic ini :) Islam bukan berarti agama yang mengabaikan keluarga lho ya, namun apabila kita berada dalam pilihan antara memilih cinta Allah atau cinta keluarga, tentu kita harus mengutamakan cinta kepada Allah :) Jangan sampai hal-hal keduniawian termasuk keluarga justru menjadi penghambat kita dalam meraih cinta Allah :)

Kalau dalam buku mah biasa tertulis,"Aku cinta kamu dan kamu pun cinta aku, tapi kita berdua juga sama-sama cinta Allah. Setelah Allah mempertemukan dan mempersatukan kita, pantaskah kita meninggalkan-Nya?"

* * *

**Ummi, Di Manakah Abi?**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Ummi, Di Manakah Abi? ****© Invea**

******.**

******.**

Suzune hanya bisa terdiam saat teman-temannya di Sekolah Dasar mengejeknya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin menangis, namun ibunya senantiasa berkata bahwa seorang mujahid haruslah kuat. Tidak peduli dicaci maki seperti apapun, ia tidak boleh menangis. Bukankah Rasulullah pun tetap sabar saat ia dihinakan? Dilempari kotoran? Dilukai? Ah, ujian Suzune ini memang tak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan ujian Rasulullah.

"Awas, jangan deket-deket sama Suzune! Dia ngga punya ayah!" seru salah satu anak.

"Ih, jangan-jangan dia anak—ng—anak—anak haram!" sahut yang lain. Suzune mulai tak sabar. Ia lalu menggebrak mejanya.

"Itu tidak benar! Aku memiliki ayah!" bantah Suzune.

"Kalau begitu, di mana ayahmu? Kenapa ia tak pernah datang ke sekolah setiap rapat dan pembagian rapot?" tanya teman sekelasnya. Suzune terdiam. Ya, ia sama sekali tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan. Sesungguhnya, ia sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu, di mana ayahnya berada saat ini.

"Tuh kan, ngga bisa jawab! Berarti Suzune emang ngga punya ayah!" ledek anak yang lain. Kelas itu perlahan semakin riuh akan ledekan anak-anak sekelas pada Suzune. Tak ada seorang pun yang membela anak laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut.

Sejujurnya, mereka hanya iri. Suzune memang anak yang sangat cerdas dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia senantiasa mendapatkan nilai di atas sembilan puluh di semua mata pelajaran. Karena itu, semua teman sekelasnya sengaja meledeknya habis-habisan. Tak bukan dan tak lain karena cemburu akan prestasi Suzune.

.

.

"Assalammu'alaikum." Suzune membuka pintu perlahan. Ia kemudian masuk dan lantas menutupnya. Dilepasnya sepatu serta kaus kakinya dan lantas ia taruh di lemari sepatu. Ia kemudian membersihkan kakinya pada keset dan bergegas menghampiri ibunya.

"Wa'alaikummussalam, eh, anak ummi udah pulang," sambut sang ibu ramah. Suzune kemudian mengecup tangan ibunya dengan penuh kasih. Ia lalu bertanya sedikit ragu,"Ummi, abi sebenarnya ada di mana?"

Deg! Karin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan anaknya tersebut._ Haruskah ia ceritakan semuanya sekarang?_

.

.

_Karin menatap sebuah formulir yang tersimpan di atas meja kerja suaminya. Formulir itu terlihat berserakan bersama artikel-artikel yang mengabarkan keadaan panas di Mesir. Karin tahu persis formulir apa itu. Itu adalah sebuah formulir kesediaan menjadi dokter relawan di Mesir sana. Karin tersenyum menatapnya. Ia tahu persis niatan suaminya._

_._

_Kazune tengah membaca sebuah buku kedokteran saat Karin datang menghampirinya membawa dua gelas cokelat panas. Kazune tersenyum menatap wajah istrinya. Ia kemudian menutup bukunya. Lengannya kemudian menarik kepala Karin lembut dan menyandarkannya pada bahunya. Diusapnya kepala istri yang telah menjadi teman suka-dukanya._

"_Ummi," panggilnya pelan. Karin menolehkan pandangannya ke arah suaminya. Ditatapnya mata biru safir pria yang telah menjadi imam dalam hidupnya tersebut._

"_Iya, bi?"_

"_Ummi mengerti kan kalau ukhuwah di antara muslim itu ibarat satu tubuh? Saat satu bagian terluka, maka bagian lain pun akan turut merasakannya," sahut Kazune. Karin mengangguk. Ia mengerti jalan pikiran suaminya._

"_Dan ummi juga tahu sendiri kan gejolak yang kini terjadi di Mesir?" lanjut Kazune. Karin kembali mengangguk._

"_Abi miris, mi. Abi sedih melihatnya. Abi marah melihat betapa banyaknya korban yang jatuh. Mereka yang tengah shalat ditembaki. Mereka yang tengah bertilawah pun ditembaki," lanjutnya. Karin masih mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian._

"_Abi ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk mereka, mi," gumamnya. Karin kembali memandang Kazune. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap mata biru safir suaminya dengan penuh kehangatan._

"_Maafkan abi, mi. Bukan abi tidak mempedulikan ummi dan anak kita nanti, tapi abi juga tidak tahu, kapan kesempatan untuk menjadi dokter relawan membantu saudara kita kembali hadir. Abi__—__Abi hanya ingin memanfaatkan apa yang abi miliki untuk Allah, untuk Islam, untuk muslim di dunia ini," lanjutnya. Karin kemudian bangkit. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu mampu memberikan Kazune ketenangan._

"_Ummi mengerti, bi. Ummi justru mendukung keputusan abi. Abi jangan sampai ragu. Jangan sampai ummi dan anak kita nanti menjadi fitnah bagi abi. Abi tidak perlu khawatir. Ummi dan anak kita tidak sendiri di sini. Ada Allah yang senantiasa menjaga dan melindungi kami."_

_Air mata perlahan menetes keluar dari mata biru safir Kazune. Pria berambut blonde itu kemudian memeluk istrinya. Alangkah bersyukurnya ia dapat memiliki seorang istri yang meneguhkan jihadnya._

_._

_Malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Karin dan Kazune melakukan Qiyamul Lail bersama. Namun, ada sedikit yang berbeda di malam itu. Suasana di malam itu jauh lebih syahdu di banding malam-malam sebelumnya._

_Selepas shalat, Kazune kemudian memimpin do'a. Air matanya larut dalam pengakuan dosa mohon ampunan-Nya. Kondisi Karin pun tak jauh berbeda. Isaknya tak dapat ia tahan. Di sela sesenggukannya, ia sempatkan melafadzkan aamiin setiap suaminya menyelesaikan sebait do'a._

_Kazune kemudian berbalik. Ditatapnya permata hatinya yang kini tengah mengandung anak mereka. Dibacakannya do'a-do'a untuk istri dan calon buah hatinya. Karin turut meng-aamiin-kan. Lantas, dikecupnya ubun-ubun kepala istrinya._

_Tak satu pun dari mereka mengetahui, malam itu adalah malam terakhir mereka dapat shalat bersama._

_._

"_Berikan nama al-Hafidz untuknya. Abi harap, ia akan menjadi penerus dakwah kita di bumi Allah ini," ujar Kazune saat ia berpamitan dengan istrinya. Sang istri hanya tersenyum lembut mengangguk patuh. Kazune kemudian mengecup kening istrinya. Dipeluknya Karin sejenak._

"_Abi pergi dulu, assalammu'alaikum," pamitnya. Karin kemudian mencium punggung tangan suaminya._

"_Barakallah, wa'alaikummussalam."_

_Kazune kemudian kembali mengecup kening istrinya, untuk yang terakhir kali._

_._

_Ia akan lahir. Anak mereka akan lahir. Karin begitu gembira saat ia mengetahui, kini saatnya ia yang berjuang mengeluarkan anaknya dari rahimnya. Ia tak sabar ingin melihat anaknya, buah hatinya bersama Kazune. Ia pun tak sabar ingin segera memberitahukan kabar kelahiran anaknya pada suaminya yang masih berjuang di Mesir sana._

_Setelah anaknya lahir, Karin dengan segera berusaha menghubungi Kazune. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendengar Kazune baru saja dinyatakan syahid. Ia meninggal ditembak militer saat dirinya hendak menolong salah seorang warga sipil yang terluka. Dengan bergetar, Karin kemudian menggendong anaknya._

_._

_._

"Ummi!"

Panggilan Suzune menyadarkannya dari kenangan masa lalunya. Karin kemudian tersentak. Ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aa—Err—sebaiknya kau segera makan, Suzune. Ummi telah memasak makanan kesukaanmu," ujarnya.

.

.

"Bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan hukuman besok!" ledek salah seorang teman Suzune yang memiliki rambut keriting.

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Suzune heran.

"Tidakkah kau mendengar? Bukankah ibu guru memberikan tugas karangan tentang ayah? Kurasa kau tak akan mampu mengerjakannya," ejek anak berambut keriting tersebut.

"Yeah, kau kan tidak mempunyai ayah," sahut temannya yang berambut hitam. Suzune tidak mengindahkannya dan lantas mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

"Ummi, di manakah abi?" tanya Suzune, lagi. Bibir Karin bergetar. Ia masih ragu untuk menceritakannya pada buah hatinya tersebut.

"Ibu guru memberiku tugas membuat karangan tentang abi. Besok harus aku kumpulkan," bujuk Suzune. Karin menghela nafas. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Suzune mengetahui semuanya.

"Ummi akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, Suzune. Tapi tolong jangan salah paham ya, abi hanya ingin meraih cinta Ilahi,"

.

.

"Baiklah, Ibu akan meminta kalian untuk membacakan karangan kalian semua di depan kelas," ujar Hikari _sensei_, guru bahasa di kelas Suzune.

"Hihihi, bersiap-siaplah untuk berdiri di depan kelas sepanjang hari, Suzune," ledek seorang anak berambut cokelat yang duduk di belakang Suzune. Suzune hanya dapat tertunduk menatap karangannya.

"Kita akan mulai dari Suzune Al-Hafidz Kujo," sahut Hikari _sensei. _"Silakan ke depan, Kujo-kun,"

Nyaris semua anak berbisik—sebagian di antara mereka tertawa. Suzune menghela nafas, ditatapnya kembali karangannya. Ia kemudian maju ke depan kelas, menarik nafas panjang dan mulai membaca.

* * *

_Abi, Inspirasiku_

_Oleh Suzune Al-Hafidz Kujo_

_Benar, aku memang sama sekali tak pernah bertemu sekali pun dengan abi. Itu karena abi meninggal tepat saat aku lahir ke dunia ini. Karenanya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu, seperti apa rasanya dipeluk abi, menantikan abi pulang kerja, bermain bersama serta hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Yang kuketahui hanya sebuah perasaan tanya, di mana abi? Dan juga sebuah perasaan rindu. Sebuah penantian panjang menanti abi yang tak akan pernah bisa lagi kutemui di dunia ini._

_Benar, aku memang sama sekali tak mengenal abi secara langsung. Tapi, aku mengenalnya lewat cerita ummi. Abi adalah seorang mujahid. Hidupnya ia baktikan untuk Allah, untuk Islam, untuk dakwah. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan ummi yang tengah mengandungku untuk menjadi seorang dokter relawan di Mesir tika Mesir tengah bergejolak._

_Mungkin, orang lain akan menganggap abi adalah orang yang sangat kejam, meninggalkanku yang masih dalam kandungan serta ummi yang tengah mengandung hanya untuk menjadi relawan. Mungkin, orang lain akan menganggap abi adalah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena ia lebih memilih menolong orang lain yang tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengannya dibanding keluarganya sendiri._

_Namun, bagiku dan ummi, abi adalah mujahid sejati. Kegigihannya untuk meraih cinta Ilahi tak terkalahkan oleh rasa cintanya pada anak dan istri. Tak sedikit pun abi ragu meninggalkan kami, karena ia tahu, ada Allah yang senantiasa menjaga kami. Ada Allah yang senantiasa membersamai kami. Ada Allah yang senantiasa melindungi kami._

_Benar, abi memang meninggalkanku saat aku masih dalam kandungan untuk menjadi seorang relawan. Tapi, aku bangga padanya. Aku bangga memiliki abi yang senantiasa mengutamakan cinta-Nya. Aku bangga memiliki abi seperti beliau._

_Al-Hafidz. Itu adalah nama yang telah abi siapkan untukku saat ia pamit pergi ke Mesir. Dalam pamitnya itu, ia katakan pula harapannya padaku. Ia ingin saat ku dewasa nanti, aku akan menjadi seorang mujahid, penerus dakwah abi dan ummi di bumi Allah ini._

_Benar, aku memang sama sekali tidak mengenal abi secara langsung. Tapi bagiku, abi adalah inspirasiku. Inspirasi terindah dalam hidupku. Dan aku sangat bersyukur pada Allah yang telah menganugerahkanku seorang abi terbaik, seorang abi yang begitu menginspirasi._

* * *

Mata Hikari _sensei _berkaca-kaca. Anak-anak sekelas terdiam. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyahut ataupun memberi ledekan. Mereka semua tertunduk. Beberapa di antaranya meneteskan air mata. Dan Suzune hanya tersenyum. Abi telah memberinya pembelajaran berharga, bukan hanya untuknya, namun juga untuk seluruh teman sekelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**Alhamdulillah, selesai :')**


End file.
